He's Different
by Akasaka Kirachiha
Summary: Kalian mengharapkan Uke manis dan penurut banci seperti di komik Shoujo ada pada dirinya? Sampai Chouji kurus dengan sendirinya pun ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu! Dia manis dengan caranya sendiri! / NaruSasu / Read n Review!


"Kau benar-benar berhasil mendapatkannya?"

"Heh, tentu saja, ternyata selama ini dia juga menyukaiku loh!"

"Kau pasti meracuni otaknya terlebih dahulu.."

"APAA? Tentu saja tidak! Kami berdua benar-benar saling mencintai kok!"

"Aku sanksi mendengarnya... Dari raut wajahnya setiap melihatmu saja.. Ia terlihat sangat membencimu! Kau yakin menjalin hubungan dengannya? Bisa saja ia memanfaatkanmu dan dengan mudah menjatuhkanmu karena perasaan cinta."

"Benar juga! Dia juga sangat pendiam sekali kan? Bisa saja dia itu diam-diam menghanyutkan.."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Kalian belum terlalu mengenal dirinya seutuhnya! Jika kalian menjadi orang seberuntung diriku, aku jamin kalian akan langsung menarik perkataan kalian tadi!"

**|.|**

**|.|**

**|.|**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Romance. **

**Rating : T **

**Pair : NaruSasu dong.**

**Warning : Mungkin sedikit OOC, typo(s), BL, boyxboy.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto." Ketiga remaja yang tengah asyik berbincang itu seketika menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar sesorang remaja lainnya menghampiri mereka dengan wajah datarnya.

Salah satu dari ketiga remaja itu memperlihatkan senyum manisnya lalu melambaikan tangan kanannya. "Ahh Sasuke! Kegiatanmu sudah selesai ya? Kalau begitu ayo aku antar pulang!"ujarnya lalu menggandeng tangan kanan seseorang yang beberapa hari lalu resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya dan membuat tangan kanannya yang tergenggam terlepas begitu saja. "Nggak usah gandengan segala, kau pikir aku anak kecil yang akan tersesat jika tidak di gandeng!"ketusnya sembari berjalan cepat mendahului Naruto.

"Ok! Ok!"balas Naruto masih dengan senyum yang bertengger di wajahnya, "Kau tunggu aku di depan pintu gerbang ya! Aku akan mengambil sepedaku!"lanjutnya masih dengan senyuman walau terlihat sang Uchiha sama sekali tidak menolehkan kepala kepadanya.

"Jadi itu yang namanya mencintai...?"sindir Kiba yang baru saja melihat ke ketusan sang Uchiha kepada kekasihnya.

Naruto menolehkan kepala kearahnya, "Dia memang mencintaiku kok! Dia bahkan tidak protes saat aku mengantar dan menjemputnya dengan sepeda kayuh, bukan sepeda motor seperti pasangan yang lain!"ujarnya bingung.

Kiba yang melihat kepolosan Naruto tak kuasa berteriak, "Sikapnya ketus sekali padamu bodoh! Dia bahkan seakan-akan menganggapmu hanyalah seorang pembantu, bukan kekasih!"semprotnya kesal.

"Nyam benar kata Kiba nyam nyam... Dia tidak peduli padamu nyam.."sahut Chouji yang masih setia memakan kripik kentangnya.

"Ohhhh..." dan kiba semakin kesal lantaran sahabat pirang nya ini hanya membalasnya dengan dua huruf yang bermakna menyebalkan baginya.

"Kalau tidak ketus, bukan Sasuke namanya. Memangnya kalian mengharapkan Uke manis penurut seperti di komik shoujo ada pada diri Sasuke?"ujar Naruto dengan santainya. "Mau sampai Chouji kurus dengan kemauannya sendiri pun kekasihku itu tidak akan mau memperagakan uke ala komik shoujo. Dia itu manis dengan caranya sendiri!"

"Ok guys! Aku harus pulang atau kalau tidak aku akan dipanggang hidup-hidup oleh Sasuke, Jaa Naa!"seru Naruto lalu setelah mengambil sepeda miliknya, ia segera melesat menuju ke arah pintu masuk sekaligus keluar di depan sana.

|x|.|x|.|x|.|x|

"Sasuke..."

"Hm?"

Semilir angin sore menerpa mereka berdua yang tengah menaiki sepeda di pinggir pantai, lebih spesifiknya Naruto lah yang membonceng Sasuke, kegiatan rutinitas yang sang Uzumaki lakukan setelah mereka berpacaran 2 hari yang lalu.

"Mau berhenti sebentar untuk melihat sun rise?"tanyanya penuh harap.

"Terserah."

"Yosh!" sepeda Naruto segera meluncur memasuki gapura selamat datang yang membatasi jalan biasa dengan pantai lalu memarkirnya tepat di atas pantai pasir putih yang membentang luas disana.

"Memang lebih menyenangkan berhenti langsung untuk melihat dari pada melewatinya setiap hari!"seru Naruto seraya berlari menuju pinggir pantai untuk merasakan segarnya air laut yang mulai menyusut. "Ayo kesini Sasuke! Kita bermain air bersama-sama!"ajaknya saat melihat Sasuke malah mendudukan dirinya sembari mengeluarkan buku tebalnya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah... Kau bisa membaca bukumu itu nanti! Kita kesini untuk bersenang-senang! Gratis pula!"

Naruto mendekatinya lalu menarik paksa dirinya untuk mengikutinya. Ia yang berusaha memberontak pun percuma, tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan Naruto yang lebih sering berolah raga dari pada dirinya.

"Sudah cukup! Jangan mena-Ah!" ia tersentak saat dengan tiba-tiba Naruto mengibaskan air laut ke arah dirinya. "Oi! Berhenti baka!"

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau mau membalasku juga! Ayo kita perang air sekarang juga!"seru Naruto masih tidak menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menggoda Sasuke.

Sasuke yang semula pasif kini menjadi aktif saat melihat Naruto semakin gencar membuat baju seragamnya basah. "Awas kau dobe!" dan tangan putihnya pun mengibaskan air laut itu ke arah Naruto.

"Wekk! Nggak kena!"

"Diam kau!" dan mereka masih asyik dengan kegiatan 'perang air' mereka tanpa menyadari jika seragam yang mereka kenakan telah basah kuyub oleh air laut.

Sasuke tengah mengatur nafasnya sembari mendudukan dirinya di atas gundukan pasir putih sedangkan Naruto masih berdiri tegap dengan angkuhnya – yang tentunya pura-pura –

"Kau kalah Uchiha Sasuke! Uzumaki Naruto yang agung inilah pemenangnya! Ha Ha Ha!"tawanya bak penjahat.

Sasuke mendengus kesal sembari memandang Naruto tajam, Naruto pun membalasnya dengan pandangan angkuhnya seakan-akan ia berhasil mengalahkan musuh bebuyutannya.

Mereka masih saling memandang hingga keduanya memutuskan untuk tertawa, ya! Benar-benar tertawa! Tertawa dengan lepasnya seakan-akan dengan itu segala kesedihan dan hal negetif lainnya menghilang dari diri mereka.

Naruto yang baru pertama kali melihat Uchiha dingin ini tertawa semakin mengembangkan senyumnya, kekasihnya itu tampak semakin indah dan tampan sekaligus cantik jika tertawa dan ia bahkan mau melakukan apa saja untuk menjaga tawa tersebut.

"Cantik sekali..."gumamnya tanpa sadar. Sasuke yang mendengarnya dengan cepat menghentikan tawanya lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Semburat kemerahan tampak jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Aku laki-laki bodoh!" ia melirik Naruto malu-malu dan ia segera menyesalinya saat melihat Naruto semakin mendekatkan diri ke arahnya.

Naruto menyentuh dagu sang kekasih untuk menghadap ke arahnya, semburat kemerahan itu masih tampak jelas menghiasi wajah sang Uchiha yang tengah memandang datar ke arahnya. Manis sekali.

"Kau memang manis dengan caramu sendiri Suke~"ujarnya sedikit menggoda.

"Bisakah kau memujiku dengan sepantasnya? Aku laki-laki dan tidak pernah suka jika kau mengataiku manis apalagi cantik!"balas Sasuke, semburat kemerahan itu semakin menjadi-jadi dan Naruto masih sangat jelas melihatnya walaupun matahari mulai terbenam dan langit mulai gelap.

"Ck! Tsundere sekali kekasihku ini~"

"A-apa?! Tsundere katamu? Aku mengatakan yang sebe-" ucapan Sasuke terpaksa berhenti ketika tanpa aba-aba Naruto membungkam dirinya dengan sebuah ciuman. Sasuke yang belum siap pun hanya bisa berdiam kaku tanpa melakukan apapun.

Sampai-sampai Naruto memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutnya pun ia masih terdiam. Sungguh, ia terlalu senang merasakan hal ini.

Melihat mata Naruto yang terpejam membuatnya terlena dan ikut memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi yang baru saja ia rasakan, ia biarkan Naruto menginvasi mulutnya tanpa mendapatkan perlawanan sedikitpun darinya, ia biarkan Naruto memanjakan dirinya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut di bibirnya, biarkan dirinya memberikan apa yang seharusnya Naruto miliki sebagai kekasihnya. Karena ia pun sangat menikmati ini.

"Ahh! Kita melewatkan Sun rise nya!"seru Naruto kecewa setelah dirinya melepas pagutan mereka untuk mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri bodoh."balas Sasuke sembari melihat ke arah matahari yang hanya tinggal sedikit saja akan tenggelam, dalam artian berbeda.

Naruto segera menghilangkan raut sedihnya dan menggantinya dengan raut kebahagiaan. "Tak apa! Balasannya juga lebih indah dari pada melihat matahari terbenam!"

"Terima kasih atas ciumannya Sasuke."ujar Naruto dengan wajah memukaunya membuat Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

"Kau yang memaksaku bodoh!"

"Ha..! Ha..! Ha..! Kau memang Tsundere sekali Sasuke!"

"Berisik dobe!"

"Aku semakin menyukaimu.."

"Aku sangat membencimu!"

"Ah! Aku juga mencintaimu!"

"Aku tidak bilang mencintaimu, Naruto!"

"Loh.. Itu kau mengatakannya..?"

"Itu cuma con- Argh! Sudahlah, kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Aku juga menyayangimu Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Pendek ya? Sengaja kok #plak!**

** Jangan lupa review ya!**

**Akasaka Kirachiha**


End file.
